


The Thief

by Sheeana



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeana/pseuds/Sheeana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after the Guild is restored to its former glory, Karliah can't help returning to her roots sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thief

"Why don't you show me what you've got there, lass?" says Brynjolf, as he falls in beside Karliah.

Karliah pushes back her hood and flashes Brynjolf a grin that's almost as bright as the gold she lets him see between her fingers. It's there just for a moment before it's tucked away safely in the folds of her clothes, out of sight. It's nothing; just a necklace she lifted from a dresser, carelessly left out where anyone could find it. They've a dozen like it and more in the vault back at the Guild. These days, gold and precious jewels are nothing but trinkets. They have their sights on far greater prizes – but she can't say no to a simple heist, every now and then.

There's a sparkle in Brynjolf's eyes, a lightness to his step as they make their escape. His feet echo on the cobblestone of the manor they've snuck into. His hands are empty, but she knows his pockets are bulging with the spoils of their little side job.

She pulls herself up over the edge of the wall encircling the grounds and perches on the top, waiting for Brynjolf to join her. Her feet dangle freely over the side. She feels much younger than she is. There was a time when this was all she knew, when she had never dreamed of Nightingales or Falmer's eyes or betrayal.

"A fine day's work for two old thieves, if you ask my opinion," Brynjolf laughs. She manages to join in, chuckling softly as he joins her on top of the wall. If her heart aches for another time, it's only momentary, gone with the breeze that catches at the edges of their clothing.

"Shouldn't you return to the Guild before Vex and Delvin start to wonder where you've gone?" she replies, arching her eyebrow at him. As if on cue, shouts begin to arise behind them. Someone's discovered that all of their valuables have mysteriously gone missing. She grins again as she lets herself down over the other side of the wall, her feet touching down lightly on bare earth. The guards will be hours in finding how she and Brynjolf escaped. By then they'll be long gone, faded back into the shadows.

Luck favors her once more.


End file.
